


Hearts in Amber

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: Avengers: Resurrection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Drax's Family Lives, Except everything is lies, F/M, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, M/M, N'Jobu Lives, No period-typical homophobia, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Riley Lives, Teenage Cassie, UNCLE BEN LIVES, Vision (Marvel) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS (though you probably wouldn't notice yet) BUT STILL DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ITSeveral heroes live out their ideal worlds. But are they too good to be true?*takes place simultaneously with "Souls Left Behind"*





	1. Ideal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a part of my other Post-Infinity War fic, but I decided that the two halves are going to be rather different from each-other thematically, plus the tags would be a mess because of the back-and-forth, so I'm keeping it in a separate fic for now. Still, both halves will be important by the end.

The small boat smoothly cut through the lake one early spring morning in 1950. A small family of ducks paddled out of the way as it took another lap through the lake. Bucky Barnes had been rowing for several hours, but he wasn’t tired. At least, he told himself that.

“You should let me have a turn,” Steve said indignantly as he looked up from his drawing pad.

“It’s fine,” Bucky said with a slightly strained smile. “I offered to row so you could draw, so you just keep drawing.”

Steve gave him a soft smile. “You know, it would make more sense for the man with the super-soldier serum to be paddling for hours on end.”

“It hasn’t been hours, Steve.”

“It’s been at least an hour and a half.” He leaned over and touched Bucky’s hands - his twosoft, warm, human hands. “Let me give it a go.”

Bucky wrapped the fingers of his left hand around Steve’s. He always wanted to hold him with that hand for some reason. “Okay, fine. Go ahead.”

Steve took the paddles and began rowing, the boat moving in the opposite direction now and at a much brisker pace. Bucky leaned back and closed his eyes, a warm grin spreading across his face. This was what they’d fought together for - a chance to have a life together. Everything involving HYDRA and the SSR was behind them now, and all that remained was spending the days in each other’s company.

As noon approached the two brought the boat back to the pier and tied it off, then began the walk back to the city proper. Steve held his drawing pad in one hand, Bucky’s left hand in the other. Sometimes other couples would walk by and they would greet each other respectfully. Nobody was angry or afraid of the two of them the way Bucky had once feared. They were American heroes, and after defeating the Axis forces everyone in America was much more accepting.

They sat down at a diner and ordered for each other, and while they waited for their food Steve leaned over and gave Bucky a chaste kiss. Bucky couldn’t help but blush. This was everything he’d ever wanted in his ideal world.

* * *

“Tommy!” Wanda’s voice called out. “It’s time for school!”

“You know he’s not gonna come down until the last minute,” Billy told her between bites of cereal.

Wanda frowned. “Yes, I know, but I’m a mother and I have to do something.” She continued packing the boys’ lunches. “Also, Tommy has track and field after school, so you’ll either have to wait for him or come home on your own.” She paused. “I’d rather you didn’t walk home alone.”

Billy smiled. “Don’t worry mom, I can handle myself.” He looked to the stairs as steps came down. “Or dad can pick me up.”

Vision smiled as he entered the kitchen, ruffling his son’s hair. “Perhaps I will, assuming that there’s no business Stark needs me for after hours.”

Wanda shook her head. “You do so much work for that man, it’s a wonder he got anything accomplished before you came along.”

Vision smiled. “Yes, well, Stark is very understanding and is _always_ happy to give me time off for my family.”

Steps pounded down the stairs again and Tommy was in the kitchen in a flash, pop tart in hand and almost in the toaster before Wanda reached out with her powers, spun him around, and pulled it away. “What have I said Tommy? Those are not breakfast. Have some cereal like your brother.”

Tommy pouted. “But mom -”

“No ‘but Mom’. You heard me. You’re not going to be able to go fast like that if all you eat is sugar.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, but grabbed the cereal box. “Uncle Pietro eats plenty of pop tarts.”

Wanda scoffed. “Uncle Pietro is a grown man who can make his own decisions,” she replied, though inside she thought about how immature he still acted and oh my gosh, so many things made sense about her speedy son when she thought about how much influence Pietro had on him growing up. “You, on the other hand, are a teenager still learning how to keep a balanced breakfast.”

“Plus you’re gonna get, like, so many cavities,” Billy snickered. His twin sneered and jostled his stool, and Billy jostled Tommy right back. The two were always bugging each other like that, but the way they smiled showed it was all in good fun. Soon the two left for school, and Vision was on his way out the door as well. “Have a nice day, my love,” he said as he took on his red and green appearance and flew away.

Wanda smiled as she looked after him. When she went back inside she picked up the abandoned pop tart and put it in the toaster for herself, giggling as she thought of how put out Tommy would be were he to find out. She loved her two twin sons, and she loved their father and her husband so very much. And her brother, who’d been there for her since she was little, he was just a few houses away on their street. This was everything she’d ever wanted in her ideal world.

* * *

Scott sipped his coffee as he read the paper. “Hey look, it says here that they caught the guy trying to rob the city bank last night.”

Maggie came behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “And I’m guessing it was with the help of _your_ brand new security system?”

Scott grinned. “What can I say? I’m an engineer who knows how thieves think. None of them could ever get past me.” Of course, saying he knew how thieves thought was a bit of a stretch. His time as a career criminal was short and long behind him, and he had been able to turn things around and become a security consultant for the various financial and tech businesses around him and his family. The work paid well, but it also didn’t require him to leave the house a lot - which meant that he could happily become a stay-at-home dad.

Maggie pecked him on the cheek. “Well, I’m heading to work soon, and Cassie should be leaving for school as well, so try not to get bored while we’re gone.”

“Aw, but that’s so haaard!” Scott mock-whined. Maggie snickered as she exited the house. Scott grinned, stood up, and stretched before heading to Cassie’s room and knocking on the door. “Honey? You up yet?”

“Yes dad!” came the reply over the loud teen pop music. After a few moments she opened the door a crack. “I’m just getting ready, don’t freak.”

“‘Don’t freak’? Cassie, you know I’m the least freakable dad there is.”

Cassie groaned and returned to her mirror to apply her makeup. “I’m almost done, and I’ve got plenty of time anyways.”

Scott wondered if this was a parenting moment or not, but brushed it aside. He and Maggie had raised Cassie well, and now she was a headstrong teenage girl who knew exactly how to take care of herself. They never worried about her being late because she texted them, they never worried about her being alone with a boy because the only ones she gave the time to were the ones that she knew would respect her, and they never worried about her self esteem because she was the most confident young woman either of them knew. It wasn’t like when she was little, when Scott was scared that any little thing could harm her. He and her mom would always protect her, but he was glad that she knew how to protect herself too.

Half an hour later she bid him goodbye and he took his seat at his desk to work on his next project. He sighed contently. This was everything he’d ever wanted in his ideal world.

* * *

The two of them lay tangled in the bed sheets of the Milano, Peter gently stroking her hair as they faced each other, though both of their eyes were closed. “We should get up,” Gamora sighed.

“No, I don’t wanna,” Peter murmured. “Let’s just stay in this bed forever. We live here now.”

Gamora smirked. “Peter, we already spend most of our time on this ship anyway.” She opened her eyes to take in the sight of her fiancé. He had cleaned up a little ever since they became serious, but she had always found him handsome. It was what others called a “rogue-ish charm”, and it was exactly what it sounded like. She reached a hand out and patted his bare shoulder. “Let’s at least set a course back to Zen-Whoberi, then we can come back here.”

Peter groaned. “Alright, alright.” He got up, struggled into some pants, and made his way to the console - but not before stealing another look at Gamora as he left. His heart swelled. Ever since they met years ago he had felt an attraction to her, but it had been so different from any other fling he had across the galaxy. This was different. This was - it was irrevocably, inarguably, love. He punched in the coordinates that would take the ship to Gamora’s home world, but made sure to program the “scenic route” so that they could spend a bit more time together before they got consumed by wedding craziness. Before he went back to the bed he paused, then sent a message back to Yondu’s ship for his parents. The blue alien had been kind enough to transport her from Peter’s home to Gamora’s for the ceremony, and Peter let them know that he and Gamora were right on course and were very excited to see them.

Gamora turned to lay on her back and sigh contently. After so many misadventures, she and Quill were finally getting married. It had taken her a while to admit her feelings for him - in fact, it had taken a while for those feelings to develop into something romantic out of the ire she had towards him at the beginning. She smiled to herself. In spite of everything, Peter couldn’t help but prove himself a good man. Sure he was still a little annoying, and he always referenced Terran things that she didn’t quite understand, but he was absolutely devoted to her happiness and wouldn’t let anything in the universe harm her.

He came back to bed and wrapped his arms around her. This was everything he’d ever wanted in his ideal world. Gamora smiled and sunk deeper into his embrace. This was everything -

_(Her mother desperately trying to keep her quiet. The balanced blade in her hand stealing her focus while genocide was carried out behind her. Her sister torn apart. Her father, for all his darkness, weeping while he threw her to her death.)_

Gamora gasped and sat straight up in shock. Peter quickly rose to meet her. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Gamora was breathing heavily. “This...” she looked around. “No. It was just a dream.” She gave a fake laugh. “I must’ve started drifting off again, and then my brain came up with a terrible nightmare.”

Peter kissed her on the forehead. “Okay, but it was just a nightmare. We’re safe and happy here.”

Gamora nodded. “Right. Thank you.” She kissed him back, then stood up. “Go back to sleep. I just need to stretch my legs a little.”

Peter was confused, but obliged. Gamora threw on some clothes and walked to the viewing port on the side of the ship. She looked around. Everything seemed fine. This was everything she’d ever wanted in her ideal world.

But this was _not_ her ideal world.


	2. No Pain, All Gain

The sight of Nakia always had always brought a smile to T’Challa’s face, but watching her help manage the outreach centre had him grinning even more. She was one of the most selfless people he had ever met. He had a lot to learn from her. _Wakanda_ had a lot to learn from her, which was why as soon as he declared that the nation’s self-isolation was coming to an end he had Nakia spearhead the movement to provide aid to the world at large. Shuri jumped at the chance to show off her creations as well, and was currently in New York doing just that at a high school for science-focused teens.

His Kimoyo beads began to blink and he tapped them to open the communications channel. Immediately the face of his cousin N’Jadaka appeared hovering above his wrist. “T’Challa! How is everything fairing in Oakland?”

T’Challa nodded. “Very well, my cousin. We’ve only been here a few weeks and already I can see a difference. I am glad you pointed us in this direction.”

N’Jadaka shrugged. “Well, I know there are plenty of places in America that could benefit from Wakanda’s help, but I have a soft spot for my home town.”

The two had only reunited a year or so ago, after N’Jadaka helped thwart yet another attempt by the terrorist Klaue to invade Wakanda and steal their Vibranium. What followed was a family reunion that T’Challa had never expected. His father revealed to he and Shuri that years ago, when the two were still children, the king’s brother N’Jobu had aided in one of Klaue’s schemes in a misguided attempt to help the disenfranchised diaspora of Africa better themselves. His father had declared that N’Jobu was to be exiled, a decision T’Chaka had always felt necessary, but regretted all the same and kept it a secret from the rest of his family

But when N’Jadaka (or Erik, as he’d been known then) came to the throne room and identified himself as a member of the Golden Tribe itself, all the secrets came out. And though many believed that N’Jobu’s means were flawed, T’Challa could not argue that his goals were not noble. So the exile was ended, N’Jadaka was brought into the fold, and when T’Chaka abdicated the throne T’Challa announced that the world would feel the embrace of Wakanda’s generosity at long last.

T’Challa and N’Jadaka discussed at length all that had occurred over the past few days, and T’Challa told his cousin all the tales of the people who had been helped by them in his home town. Indeed, the whole reason T’Challa had come to this branch of their outreach stations was because he wanted to see for himself where his cousin had been raised. It was a blow to see how bad this neighbourhood had been beaten down by the epidemic of systematic oppression that gripped all of America. But the sense of community in the face of that was strong, almost as strong as the feeling he got when he was in Wakanda. Many would snub their noses at this place, but T’Challa saw it for what it was for many: a home.

* * *

Drax roared in fury as he brought his blades down. Kamaria shrieked in turn as she parried his blow, then spun around to kick her mother Hovat in her throat. Hovat glared daggers at the girl and swung at her with her war club, smashing it into the side of her face. Kamaria went down, but she was not out - as she fell she shifted her weight and rolled out of the way, forcing the additional attack that Drax was making to collide with Hovat instead of herself. Kamaria’s parents smashed into each other and groaned, allowing Kamaria time to stand and land a series of devastating kicks to their heads. Once she was sure that she had subdued them in time, she dashed to the button on the wall and pressed it down.

“Congratulations! You won the practice!” declared the automated recording of her father’s voice. As her parents struggled to stand they both smiled at her.

“You are stronger than I was at your age,” Drax told her with pride as he held his hand to his side.

“You will lead our tribe on many violent conquests one day,” Hovat agreed, wiping blood from her brow.

Kamaria smiled in turn. “Thank you. I’m glad I was able to defeat you so soundly.” She then turned to her father. “After I clean up, may I talk to Mantis?”

Drax smiled. “Of course, daughter. But be sure you are not oozing anything. This may irk her.”

As they all cleaned the blood, sweat, and grime of battle practice from their bodies, Drax reflected on how wonderful it was to have such a powerful family. He had almost lost them when Ronan the Accuser invaded their planet, but Drax was able to rip out the Kree’s spine and end the threat once and for all. Now nothing would come between him and his family.

***

Mantis was the smartest woman on the planet. She lived in a library filled with all many of books on how things worked, be it physics, machines, or the feelings of others. She of course was an expert on feelings, as her abilities allowed her to explore those of others. Whenever somebody was sad or angry, she was able to seek out exactly the source and aid that person in coming to a more peaceful state. It was quite a useful ability to have on this world, where fighting was everything and sometimes got out of hand.

There was a knock on her door, and when she turned she was greeted by the sight of Kamaria, the daughter of her best friend in the Galaxy. “Hello Mantis!” the young girl called, and Mantis strode over.

“Hello little one. Are you here to learn today?” she asked kindly. Kamaria smiled and nodded. “Wonderful. You shall be the smartest and strongest girl in the galaxy.”

The two walked to the table from the day before and began reading book after book. Mantis enjoyed showing Kamaria all the wonders of the universe, just as she had been shown them by her own family. And Drax quite appreciated Mantis tutoring his daughter. He said that anyone can be strong, and anyone can be smart, but only a few people can be strong _and_ smart. Mantis also pointed out that his daughter was quite ugly, which made Drax smile knowingly.

Through the walls Mantis could here Drax and Hovat sparring again, and she felt a warm feeling in her heart. Even though she was not related by blood, she truly felt like she was a part of this family.

* * *

“One close call can change everything,” Riley said to the watching crowd. “When me and Sam were on a rescue mission years ago, I was almost killed by an RPG. But Sam was able to shove me out of the way, and by some miracle I was spared. At least, physically. Mentally, the experience was terrifying.” He took a breath. “It took me far too long to be diagnosed with PTSD, and during that time my life was incredibly difficult. The only thing that kept me hanging on - again! - was Sam Wilson. He was the start of a support system that eventually grew to include a therapist, other veterans, and access to any health care I may need.”

Riley smiled as he held up a giant novelty cheque made out to the Washington Center for Veteran’s Assistance. “That’s why I am so pleased to present my friend and brother-in-arms with this check for three million dollars to Sam Wilson, the founder of the WCVA!”

The crowd applauded as Sam sheepishly approached the stage, hugged Riley, and took the cheque into his own hands. He marvelled at the number before setting it down and taking the microphone. “Thank you! Thank you everyone, and thank you, Riley. I know you give me a lot of credit, but trust me, you have helped me out just as much if not more.” He looked back to the crowd. “This money...this is just unbelievable, folks.” Sam had to pause to catch his breath. “There are so many veterans who, even when they land on American soil, are still scarred by the things they’ve seen...the things they’ve done...it’s a number that is far too high. It’s a sign that we need to stop these wars and start taking care of our own citizens. But this money - this is all because of you donors today. This means the WCVA can not only continue it’s efforts to support disenfranchised veterans, but spread its reach across the country. And this is only the start!” The crowd cheered. “We are gonna support each other!”

The rallying cries of support lasted a long time, or at least they did in Sam’s mind. In truth it was only a few minutes before he found himself back in the midst of the crowd, shaking hands and thanking individual donors, and eventually making his way back to the hors d’oeuvres table. Riley was soon by his side.

“You’re a regular Captain America,” he quipped.

Sam scoffed. “Please. I’m just a regular guy, trying to help out all the rest of us regular folk.”

Riley shrugged. “You’re helping people. That’s the important part.” He reached over and squeezed Sam’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Sam Wilson. You’re gonna go far in this world.”

* * *

“Where were you working on it last?” May asked as she moved couch cushions around. “Was it on the ceiling again?”

“No,” Peter called back as he felt around underneath his bed.

“I don’t know why you do that. It seems like a recipe for disaster.”

“It helps me think!” He pulled himself from beneath the bed, no trace of his calculus homework to be found. “Did you find anything Uncle Ben?”

Uncle Ben closed the fridge. “Nope, nothing in here. Not sure why you asked me to check in here anyways.”

Peter shrugged. “I mean, it’s happened before.”

“Okay, let’s try retracing your steps,” Ben said. “You came home from school.”

“I came home from school. I ate a snack, worked on my chemistry first, and I did that at the table.” Peter moved over to that part of the apartment. “Then we watched Jeopardy, and then I started on English.” Peter closed his eyes, ignoring the way all the hairs on his arms were standing straight up. “I did work on it for a little bit on the ceiling, but then I remember moving to the window sill because there was a crow there for ten minutes that kept squawking at me.”

Uncle Ben nodded. “Didn’t you go out on the fire escape at some point?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I climbed up because the weather was nice, and then -” Peter’s eyes lit up. “Then May called me in to try some new cookies, but I didn’t go back out!” He dashed over to the fire escape and poked his head out and up. Sure enough, his calculus book was flapping in the wind, suspended only by a few fading strands of webbing. Peter fired up at it and yanked it down, catching it as it came into his grasp. “Got it!” he called as he came back inside.

May was talking to somebody on the phone, and when she saw Peter she held it away. “Peter, it’s Mr. Stark. He says there’s an alien invasion downtown.”

Peter grinned. “Awesome! I mean, not awesome-awesome, but like, glad to help?” He ducked into his room, and emerged a few moments later wearing his suit. “Tell him I’ll be there in five!” He stuffed the rest of his work into his backpack, shrugged it on, and jumped out the fire escape again.

Once he was gone, May walked over and rested her head on Uncle Ben’s shoulder. “He’s such a good kid. I’m glad we’ve raised him right.”

Uncle Ben smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. “He wouldn’t be the hero he is without you.”

“Or you,” May retorted.

Ben shook his head as he kissed his wife’s cheek. “Nah, this is all you.”

***

Peter dodged a blast from the Chitauri gliders as he made his way to where the Avengers were taking a stand. “I’m here Mr. Stark!”

Iron Man blasted away some alien goons. “I told you kid, only codenames in the field!”

“Okay, sorry!” Spidey webbed up some henchcreatures who were trying to take aim at Tony. “How can I help?”

“Take out the big one!” Hawkeye said as he punched at a Chitauri soldier. “It’s hard for me to do because I just have arrows!”

“Okay Mr. Eye!” Spider-Man took a running jump and was able to thwip his way onto a Chitauri hovercraft. “Sorry, I need this!” he shouted as he punched out the driver and tossed it to the ground, where the other Avengers were doing their best to hold off the others. In the sky above, one of the giant alien dragons prepared for assault. Spidery knew the best way to destroy it. He opened up the console of the hovercraft and began rearranging wires. Soon enough things began to spark. “Awesome!” He tilted the controls up and then jumped off just as the craft rocketed upwards towards the leviathan. As soon as they hit it exploded, taking the dragon with it. As soon as that was obliterated, the other Chitauri fell to the ground dead.

“Nice shot!” Hawkeye said.

“Quick thinking, there,” Black Widow said.

“You are very strong,” Scarlet Witch said.

“SPIDEY STRONGEST AVENGER!” Hulk shouted.

“Aye, ye have savedeth the day,” Thor said.

“And we’re all thankful,” Captain America said.

Iron Man squeezed Spider-Man’s shoulder. “Good job, kid. I’m proud of you. Now make sure you’re not late for school.”

“You got it!” Peter said as he stood up, giving a quick salute to the team before swinging away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that if the writing from Drax, Mantis, and Peter's sections sound a bit stilted, that's intentional. Drax's people probably don't have any written media, and Mantis probably only knows about books as a concept (she's not stupid, but I imagine she's aware that she's the most naive of the Guardians and thinks that if she reads more books then she would be more useful). As for Peter, his Ideal World is literally a self-insert fic.


End file.
